


Chuck vs Training

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs. Short Stories [6]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Job, M/M, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck gets turned on during a training session with Casey





	Chuck vs Training

“Why are we doing this?” Chuck was tied to a chair in the middle of Casey's apartment wearing a blindfold  
“Chuck you can't always rely on the intersect” Sarah tightened the rope around Chuck’s wrists  
“Ouch! I have it so why not use it, isn't that the point of having the intersect”  
“Okay Casey he is all yours” Sarah patted Chuck’s shoulder “Good luck”  
“Sarah, SARAH, no, do not leave me with him” he could hear Casey growl “Oh my GOD, SARAH PLEASE”  
“No one can save you now” Casey whispered in his ear  
Chuck gulped “I am an asset, you can not hurt me”  
“False, I can hurt you, I just can’t kill you”  
He could almost feel the smirk on Casey’s face  
“Ok Charles Carmichael who do you work for?”  
“Uh my name is Chuck Bartowski, I just work at a Buy More in Burbank” he heard metal clanking on a tray before a cold piece of metal touched his cheek  
“I am only going to ask you this one more time Carmichael, who do you work for”  
Chuck didn’t say anything  
“Answer me Chuck” he growled  
“The Buy More, I work for the Buy More” Chuck started to panic, then he remembered it’s just Casey, he started to calm down and focus on getting free, then he felt Casey’s body heat against him, so intoxicating, fuck Chuck don't relax that much, don’t think about how much you wish Casey was on top of you, kissing you, touching you oh shit.  
“kinky” Casey growled in his ear “you know Walker isn’t here right” he grabbed the growing bulge in Chuck’s pants.  
Chuck didn’t know to respond, he tried to think of anything, anything at all to make it go away, but Casey still had his hand around it.  
“Please let me go, Casey, training is over”  
“It’s over when I say it's over Bartowski”  
Chuck moaned as he felt Casey’s breath on his neck “fuck”  
“Is this for me Bartowski?” he lightly squeezed the bulge  
“Casey I can explain”  
“Or you could just shut up” he pressed his lips to Chucks  
Chuck moved his hips as much as he could, pressing himself against Casey’s hand.  
“You like that Bartowski” he continued to rub his hand up and down.”  
“Please Casey, untie me, I want to touch you”  
“Nope” Casey unbuttoned Chuck’s pants “It’s more fun this way”  
“Fun for who? Ohhh”  
Casey’s lips were wrapped around Chuck’s tip  
“Holy shit John” Chuck was dying to get his hands on Casey, or at least be able to see him, to make sure this was real and not a dream. “Please Casey, I wanna see you, I wanna touch you”  
“If you want out, then get out”  
Chuck fought with the ropes while Casey went back to what he was doing.  
He had almost gotten one hand free when Casey began to massage his balls  
“Oh my god Casey, I, I am, I am gonna come,” he said panting  
Casey stopped  
“No, Casey? Casey? What is happening Casey?” he felt Casey untie his hands, he reached up to take off the blindfold  
“Don’t even think about it Bartowski”  
He tossed Chuck over his shoulder carrying him upstairs to his room, he sat Chuck down on the bed “Undress”  
“Does that include the blindfold”  
“Keep that on”  
Chuck stood up removing his clothes “Casey this isn't fair”  
“Who said it had to be fair”  
Chuck jumped at how close Casey was to him, Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand bringing it up to touch his chest “You don’t need your sight”  
Chuck ran his fingers over Casey’s hard chest of muscle, it sent a shiver down to his throbbing dick. He took his time moving his hand down, hoping his nerves would calm down.  
Casey grabbed the back of Chuck’s neck pulling him into a kiss, this time chuck opened his mouth allowing Casey in. Casey growled when Chuck wrapped his hand around his shaft, he teased the tip with his thumb before stroking it. “I want you Casey”  
“I don’t think you are ready for that Chuck”  
“Please Casey”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hips leading him down to the bed. “Lay down”  
Chuck hit his head on the headboard, Casey laughed “Smooth”  
“Seriously Casey, I can’t see, and I have never been in your room before”  
“You have hands Bartowski, use them”  
Chuck could feel the bed shift under the weight of Casey laying down next to him  
“Like this”, he used his hands to find Casey’s lips, but he still managed to kiss his nose “sorry”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hip pulling him as close as he could, he moved his hand down to Chuck’s thigh lifting his leg up to resting it on his hip. Chuck heard something clicked then felt Casey’s finger massaging lube on his hole, he gasped,  
“Are you ok Chuck?”  
Chuck nodded  
“You have to breath”  
“Sorry”  
“And stop saying sorry, just kiss me and forget about everything else'

Once Chuck was ready Casey added a second finger, Chuck let out a loud moan as he came “Oh no”  
Casey tried not to laugh “roll over”  
Chuck was happy to not have Casey see his very red face,  
Casey kissed down Chuck’s neck, as he sank his teeth into Chuck’s shoulder as he pushed into him, they both moaned. He thrust slowly a few times, going deeper each time. Then he pulled all the way out “No” Chuck whined  
“Get on your hands and knees”  
Chuck followed ordered  
Casey settled in behind Chuck, using his knees to open his legs more, he added more lube to Chuck before going back in. Chuck leaned into him, Casey took that as a sign, he grabbed Chuck’s hips and thrust a bit faster. “Oh my god John”  
He growled at the way the asset said his name “Fuck” he went a little faster  
Chuck’s arms gave out, he buried his face in the blanket “Harder, John, please” Chuck was panting.  
“Look at me”  
Chuck moved his head to look back at Casey “I have a blindfold on remember”  
“Take it off dumbass”  
Chuck slid the blindfold off, locking eyes with Casey  
Casey went faster  
“John” Chuck yelled out as he came again, shortly followed by Casey.  
Casey collapsed on the bed next to him  
Chuck rolled over and laid his head on Casey's chest, he growled  
"That was awesome"  
"You think that now, wait until you try and sit down tomorrow" Casey laughed and he pushed Chuck off and got up "Time for a shower, get up Bartowski"


End file.
